Gems of the Teenage Life
by Kaoru009
Summary: When Yuffie wanders past a stand where they are selling a variety of necklaces with special powers, she could not pass it down. But when she recieves news that her family is moving, she starts doubting the powers of the jewels
1. The Gems

**Authors Note: I know some of my fans will be pretty mad at me for starting a new KH fic when I still have "Love Cluster" to finish, but I sparked an idea for this new fic, so here it goes, hope you all like it!**

**Reminder: There are more than just KH characters in this fic. Hints of FFX character also. Leon+Yuffie, Cloud+Aerith, Sora+Kairi, Riku and a bunch of girls. lol**

**I do not own any of the KH characters, though I wish I did**

**_Chapter 1: The Gems_**

Yuffie walked down the unknown street, looking at the tall buildings and the small shops that closed together tightly as them many adults and young kids raced down the pavement. She dodged one of the little kids that were chasing his friend up the sidewalk.

Stands were set up all down the streets. Selling everything you can imagine. From perfume all the way down to mini chalkboards. Some people in this small city needed money for important things. Food, clothes, blankets, toilet paper, etc…

But one of the stands had caught her eye it sparkled as the afternoon sun peered through the clouds.

She stopped in front of the little stand and walked towards it. She look at the tiny objects that were sitting on the block of wood

"Excuse me miss? Would you be interested in buying these special necklaces?" An elder lady came up from no where. Yuffie jumped back from surprise as the woman appeared.

"Umm… I'm sorry, I'm just browsing." She said with a sincere smile.

"Oh, that's too bad. Would you like me to tell you what these special necklaces can do?" The lady asked.

Just out of curiosity, Yuffie nodded her head. The lady picked up a necklace that shown a bright blue gem.

"This blue gem represents love. It is not a love potion but it helps your love life and can help any relationship, whether it's a friendship relationship or a love relationship." She explained.

She told her about the different gems and their powers and how they work.

Green Money and Wealth

Yellow Reliabilty

Purple Knowledge

Orange Courage

White Beauty

PinkMiracles

Yuffie eyed them gems that sat on the stand. Her mind wanted to see if these gems really worked.

"How much are these gems?" Yuffie asked the elder woman.

"For you young child, I'll will give you a special discount, $6.00 each. If you want to buy them that is." She said.

Yuffie took a glance at the many gems. She then made up her mind. She pulled out her allowance money and handed it to the old lady.

The lady handed her one of each of the gems, and collected the money from her hand. Yuffie took hold of the necklaces and placed them inside her coat pocket. Aerith wouldn't believe she spent all her money on some necklaces. She chuckled at herself at the thought.

Yuffie thanked the lady and continued on her way home, through the giant crowd of other pedestrians.

"I'm home! Yuffie called into the small house, holding the necklaces tightly so they wouldn't jingle while she walked.

"Yuffie, good, your home, please come in here." Her mother called from the kitchen. Yuffie could here muffled sobs as she walked closer and closer to the kitchen.

Her mother and father stood next to each other as she stepped on to the tiled floor. She saw her three sisters at the dining table. Her little sister, Kairi, had her head stuffed into her arms as she cried. One of her older sisters, Yuna, sat next to Kairi with one hand over the young one's shoulders, as her own tears started to fall down her cheeks. And the eldest sister, Aerith, just sat on the chair, staring at nothing, not an expression shown from her face.

"Uh, what happened?" Yuffie asked, staring from her sisters, to her parents.

"Kairi looked up for a brief moment with her tear stained eyes, the nwent back to sobbing on the table.

"We have already told your sisters, and they already know what's going to happen." Her father stated.

Yuffie started to get a little worried at the expression her parents were giving her. She knew something was about to change. She had a feeling in the very pit of her gut, something was about to change dramatically.

"Yuffie, your father and I have decided and we are not about to change our minds. We are moving." Mother said.

Yuffie's eyes grew, her pupils went dilated. She could not believe what she had just heard. She never thought she would ever here these words spoken from her family. She had been the same town, same neighborhood and the same house for her entire life.

Yuffie collapsed on one of the seats on the other side of Kairi. She glanced over at Aerith, who was still completely expressionless. She could not understand how her older sister could take such terrible news with a straight face, unlike Yuna and Kairi, who were balling their eyes out.

"We are leaving in three days. We need to be all packed and ready by Thursday." Her father explained.

The spouses left the girls in the kitchen and went upstairs together.

"How c-could they d-do this t-to us?" Kairi asked between breathes.

Yuna bit her bottom lip to try to stop the tears from flowing like a waterfall. "It's ok Kairi, it's ok, she comforted the little girl.

"How c-can you not b-be upset Aerith?" Kairi asked her older sister. Aerith just stared into space, ignoring the question.

Kairi went back to crying on the table as Yuffie tried to make a pathway through her jumbled thoughts. The trail was difficult to make, but she gradually started to come back to sense. Maybe a move wasn't so bad. She tried to think of all the new friends she could make and the new school she was going to.

Maybe change isn't so bad……

**Sorry, this may have been to short, tell me if it is. The next chapter might be up pretty quick. I am so excited to write this story and I hope you all are too. Thanks for reading! Next chapter: True Changes**


	2. True Changes Part 1

**Hello again! I am happy to receive all the reviews for the last chapter! I don't know if you would call my absence long but I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of Gems of the Teenage Life.**

**Reminder: There are more than just KH characters in this fic. Hints of FFX character also. Leon+Yuffie, Cloud+Aerith, Sora+Kairi, Riku+a bunch of girls. lol**

**I do not own any of the KH characters, though I wish I did**

_**Chapter 2: True Changes**_

Yuffie sat on top of her bed, staring at the ceiling. Kairi sat on her bed on the other side of the room.

"Yuffie?" Kairi asked, breaking the silence in the room. Yuffie looked up at her younger sibling.

"Yeah?" She answered back

"I don't want to move."

"That is not our choice ya know. We aren't adults yet." Yuffie remarked

"I wish we were grown up. Then we could do whatever we wanted and didn't get in trouble." Kairi stated

"You know that's not true. Being a kid is the best thing ever, don't rush into adulthood, it's not fun." Yuffie snickered at herself.

Kairi sighed and slumped her shoulders. "What do you think this new place will be like?"

"I don't know. Like any normal city. Buildings, streets, houses. You know."

"You have got to have more imagination than that Yuffie." She heard the familiar voice of one of her older sisters, Yuna

"Oh yeah? What do you think the new neighborhood will be like?" Yuffie shot back, while sitting upwards.

"I think we are moving to a gorgeous town. With Broadway plays and theatres on every corner!" Yuna danced around the room.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. Yuna kept talking, "Famous celebrities and Academy Award Winners will be walking down every street!"

Yuna's eyes twinkled in the light. Kairi blinked up at her older sister. "Do you really think it will be like that Yuna?"

"And why not? It's about the opposite of this place." Yuna marked.

"I think we will live in a forest cottage." Aerith unexpectedly came in. "With every flower that was born on Earth in that forest. We will go to school in a little town where there will only be one teacher and at least 20 students. There are only dirt roads and the only transportation is by horse drawn carriages."

"That doesn't really sound exciting Aerith. That sounds like we are going back to the 1800's." Yuffie said. Kairi giggled under breath.

"What about you Kairi? What do you think it will be like?" Yuna asked.

Kairi cupped her hands underneath her chin. "I think it would be really nice to live on the beach. You know, swimming in the ocean everyday, soaking the sun and having an awesome tan."

Her sisters giggled. Yuffie sighed. "Yeah, it would be great to live like that. But knowing mom and dad, it is bound to be boarding school and apartment complexes."

The others sighed as well in agreement.

"Well, I guess Aerith and I better get back to our room, we need to start packing if we are supposed to leave in three days." Yuna stated as she stood up.

Aerith nodded her head and followed Yuna out the room, leaving the two younger siblings alone. Yuffie sat on top of her bed, bringing her legs so that they were touching her stomach.

Kairi stared out the window which gave a "beautiful" view of all the factories, office buildings and gas stations. "At least we are getting out of this place, right?"

"I guess it's a positive. But what about our friends? We will never see them again." Yuffie explained.

Kairi sighed and picked up a box wit her clothes in it and set it next to the door. "I guess we will just have to find out now won't we?"

Yuffie nodded.

"Night Yuffie, only two more days now." Kairi reminded her sister as she walked over to her bed.

"Sweet dreams Kairi." Yuffie said as she pulled her covers over her head.

Yes…

Only two more days….

**The Next Day**

Yuffie woke up to a loud banging and crashing. She looked over to her alarm clock to see what time it was, but only to see that her nightstand, lamp and alarm clock were all gone.

"What the hell?" She questioned as she swung her legs over her bed, but soon realized she was already on the ground.

Her mattress and her comforter were all that were left in the bare room.

The banging and clashing continued outside her window. Yuffie pushed herself up off of the floor and ran towards her window.

Outside, two giant trucks were loading in boxes and appliances. Yuffie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She quickly dashed down the stairs to find that both, her living room and the kitchen were completely empty.

"Yuffie, finally you are up." She turned to face her mother.

"Mom, why is everything gone, you said that we would be leaving by **Thursday. **It is only Wednesday." Yuffie cried.

"I am sorry honey, but the movers are all booked up tomorrow so we told them to come today, I though Yuna told you." Her mother stroked her raven black hair.

"No, no, no. She didn't tell me anything. What about school? What about my friends!" Yuffie yelled.

"I am sorry Yuff. We can't do anything now. Go upstairs; we left some clothes on the floor for you to change into." Her mother said, pushing towards the stairs.

Yuffie sighed as she entered her – now completely empty – room. She looked at the ensemble her mother laid out for her.

_Pastel green tube top, blue jeans and my dock martins, not bad ma'_ Yuffie thought as she slipped into her clothes.

She stood in her bare room, savoring every last detail as she looked around. The familiar scent of Kairi's hair spray still lingered in the air.

"Yuffie? The car is running, we need to get going before we hit morning rush hour." Her father peeked inside the room and then vanished.

She turned back to the blank walls and touched the jaggedness of the curves embedded into it.

She will never forget the memories that she has while she lived her whole life here, in the same house.

"Good bye." She whispered into the silence as she softly closed the door behind her…


End file.
